


Bittersweet

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Tenn tease Gaku for the 8888th time, They're the dorkiest couple, Valentine's Day, that sweet sweet honmei choco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Tsumugi works hard to present chocolate worthy of her current feeling for Gaku and gets a bit of a surprise in the end.





	Bittersweet

Eyes frantically scan the notes scribbled hastily on paper, a summary of his likes and details about what would pair best with those ingredients. She rolled up her sleeves for the umpteenth and wiped the sweat from her brow. Making chocolate is hard work and she was dedicated to giving the best and most well-crafted product to the object of her affection, Yaotome Gaku. Somewhere along the line she finally had that 'oh' moment and realized his attempts to court her, which initially sent a wave of heat down her body and her ability to speak was rendered useless. Her then response was to avoid him when so much as looking at him practically sent her into cardiac arrest, but next thing she knew she had her back pressed up against a wall with his hand on one side next to her head and her feelings came pouring out like the clog in her heart was removed.

Ever since that day you could call them a couple, just the thought of monopolizing Japan's most desired embrace sent a feeling of guilt straight to her conscience but the second she was with him all that blew away and all she wanted was to stay near him. So why is she making Valentine's Day chocolates? She is well past the stage of needing something to convey romantic interest but what she really wanted, was to give him something, to show how grateful she is, to the man who not only supports her, but also supports her idol group, IDOLiSH7.

Several distraught minutes later and her project was complete! She stared down at her masterpiece with a triumphant expression. All her hectic scrambling resulted in something she was proud of, something worthy of one of Japan's top idols. Placing the creation in the refrigerator to cool she slipped off her apron and ran up stairs to begin her next fight, the battle of what clothing to wear when she presents her present to her boyfriend.

Clothes strewn all over she finally settles on a simple pink ensemble to match the occasion. With her shoes now on she rushed downstairs to check her chocolate and prepare it for presentation. Just a few minutes left and she would be off to bestow her affections in the form of a confection.

 

* * *

 

"That's another Valentine's chocolate for Gaku, I'll just set it on the table." Anesagi nonchalantly laid the chocolate on a pile of other's addressed to the idol sitting nearby, quite relaxed on the couch inside TRIGGER's dressing room. "Hmm... seems it's addressed from Takanashi produc-"

Completely cutting off Anesagi's words, Gaku launched from his sitting position and towards the table, tripping over a chair in the process almost crashing into the pile of edibles. He picked up the rectangular box and scanned the to and from tag attached to it, "From Takanashi Productions.... Oogami... Banri...."

A light chuckle could be heard from behind him as his band mate Tenn tried to stifle his laughter at Gaku's utterly ridiculous display. "So you thought it was from her?" his lips turned upwards into a sarcastic grin, "Wouldn't she rather give it in person... if she gives you anything at all that is."

"Shut up, brat!" Gaku retorted but ended off with a sigh. No use getting worked up over this and as much as he would love to deck Tenn for his comment he had better uses of his time. Getting up from his embarrassing position he walked over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. He didn't need the negativity but his mind couldn't help but wonder to the possibility of getting nothing for Valentine's Day. Sure they were dating, but that didn't make her obligated to give him anything. If he keeps thinking like this he's just gonna end up depressed.

A familiar tone began from the phone in his hand. The caller ID read Tsumugi and he picked up the call almost as soon as it went off, "Hello? Tsumugi?"

"That was a new record, I think he beat his phone to the second ring."

"Teeenn, shhh" Ryu hushed the teen.

"Ah, yeah, I am." he looked up, a pink hue was creeping up on his face when she mentioned she wanted to see him and his natural defense was to not let Tenn see. Though it never works, he can already feel Tenn rolling his eyes across from him. "Okay, I'll be waiting here. Bye, I love you."

"How shameless."

"I've had enough out of you." Gaku frowned and stuffed his phone in his pocket. If TRIGGER's youngest member could leave him alone for all of five seconds he swears he could achieve some form of peace.

 

* * *

 

She was making a mad rush to the studio TRIGGER currently resided at. Lucky for her some of IDOLiSH7's members had work there today, so she wouldn't seem too out of place when she arrived. Unluckily she was nervous and fumbling. Her feet carried her but if not for her reflexes she would have tripped several times. She just need to get a few more yards and she was in, into the safety of the large building.

Upon arrival she met with some producers first to discuss her idols projects and scheduling, hoping and praying it would be over soon before the chocolate stuffed inside her handbag began to melt under the boiling studio lights. If she could just make this quick, her fingers constantly moving and beads of sweat dripping from her forehead spelled it out loud and clear. Once she finally was able to break away from the last person she darted straight for the dressing room, reading each door until she saw the plaque that spelled out TRIGGER in big letters attached to the door.

She knocked politely, hoping she hadn't interrupted anything important with her self-indulgent mission. Shortly after the door was cracked open with Anesagi's face being on the other side. "Oh my, Tsumugi, you're here, come in quickly before anyone sees you and causes a stir. I can't have busybodies acting like they know everything."

"Thank you, Anesagi-san!" Tsumugi snuck in as quickly as she could and was greeted promptly by the members of TRIGGER.

"Tsumugi-chan, you're outfit is very cute today!" Ryu boasted, not feeling the heat of Gaku's jealousy behind him, he was oblivious. "Right Gaku?" he turns to face his fellow band mate, an innocent smile on his face.

"Right, Gaku, Doesn't Tsumugi-chan look adorable?" Tenn's angelic smile matching up with Ryu's as he turned to face Gaku who was now dying from being put on the spot.

"I, uh, yeah." He swore he was gonna get Tenn back for this. Words caught in his throat as he attempted to convey his exact feeling on the outfit in question, and moreover Tsumugi in general. "You... You look really cute... Tsumugi."

"Th-Thank you Gaku-san!" All her efforts were not wasted, she was able to even get a compliment. With her self-confidence boosted ten fold she quickly switched modes into giving out chocolate, "Gaku-san, I'd like.... I'd like to give you something!"

"Ohhh, brave." Tenn muttered, barely audible, in a rare consideration for the current mood.

"I will accept it no matter what, Tsumugi." His mood changed, suddenly he felt like he was on top of the world.

"Okay!" Tsumugi reached into her purse and pulled out the box, carefully wrapped and decorated with a bow. She breathed a sigh of relief when the chocolate rattled inside, a sign it wasn't melted and good for gifting to Gaku. "Here, I know there might not be a need for this with out current relationship so maybe you think it's unnecessary but I made this as a token of my eternal gratitude and... l-love." That last part didn't quite roll off the tongue like she wanted it to. Somehow it was still hard to say this word towards him, and her cheeks flushed a tinted pink.

"I gladly accept." he reached out and grasped the box. He looked at it and smiled, "Thank you Tsumugi, I don't see this type of thing as unnecessary, I'm very happy to have received this."

Unraveling the bow he opened the box and peeked inside. There was an assortment of chocolates in the shape of hearts with some appearing to be decorated with various nuts and dried fruits. Picking one at random he took a bite, immediately he was greeted with a bitter dark chocolate mixed with a sweet strawberry after taste. "Bittersweet, just like love."

You could almost hear Tenn feigning gagging noises at this exchange. Gaku however would not stop at just this, he was too elated. "Tsumugi, wanna taste?"

"Gaku-san how can I, you already ate-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed firmly to hers. The taste of chocolate still lingering on them she could taste both the bitter of the confection and the sweet of Gaku's lips, an intoxicating combination.

"How was it?" He asked shortly after their lips parted.

"G-Good."

"Can I please leave?" Tenn rolled his eyes, wishing to be some place else, any place else.

"Oh, that was rather romantic I can't help but be envious." Anesagi chimed, "I want to scold you for unprofessional activity but there is a part of me that doesn't want to kill such a beautiful moment."

"You're so cool Gaku!" Ryu's face was beet red but still he complimented Gaku on his bravery and coolness. It was something to look up to.

"Tsumugi, I'll give you something twice as good on white day~" he smiled, the biggest smile.

"Pervert."

"That's not at all what I meant Tenn!"

"Eh?" Tsumugi responded confused.

"It's nothing, Tsumugi. I love you, and I will continue to make you the happiest girl on earth."

"Gaku-san... I love you too! I promise to give you the world!"

"Pfft..." Gaku snorted, "You sound like the boyfriend here, but it's fine, I'll accept anything you give, with open arms." With that he spread his arms open and threw them around Tsumugi, pulling her in close.

The smell of detergent and cologne calmed her. She reached her arms around his back in return and gasped the fabric of his jacket, holding on like she never wanted to let go. She knew it was selfish and greedy but she couldn't help but look forward to White Day next month.

つづく

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's a day late but Valentine's Day turned out really busy on my end. I'll be happy if you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
